riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Crybaby
The Crybaby is the twelfth studio album by Melvins and the third album in The Trilogy. It would be only the sixth studio release by Ipecac Recordings. In a further shift from the first two albums in the trilogy this album focuses on a concept of "guest singers" and exudes a constant shift of genres throughout. Notable guests include Kevin Sharp (Brutal Truth), Bliss Blood (The Pain Teens), Hank Williams III, Henry Bogdan (Helmet), J.G. Thirlwell, Skeleton Key and child actor Leif Garrett singing Nirvana's "Smells Like Teen Spirit". Notably it's also the only Melvins full-length barring collaborations to not feature any vocals by Buzz Osborne. Background Writing and Recording The Crybaby was not originally intended to be the third album in the trilogy but rather a full-on live album of experimental recordings entitled Colossus of Destiny was intended to be the third part. However plans changed when the band happened on the "guest singers" idea and thus Colossus of Destiny became the fourth album in the trilogy. Many of the songs are unique in their respective context to the record. "Divorced" was written by Dale Crover about his divorce from Lori S. from Acid King and features all former members of Tool contributing, with Danny Carey and Maynard Keenan having a conversation during the song. "Dry Drunk" is an original song up until 1:33 before samples and Godzik Pink perform the interlude, until the song becomes Dry Drunk once again at 3:17. At the end of the album there is silence before a spooky sample of "amazon" from The Maggot shows up before more silence and a raspy voice screaming "AGAIN!". "Ramblin' Man" and "Okie From Muskogee" were also tacked onto a compilation in 1 April 2014 entitled Ramblin' Man via Curb Records, Hank III's former label. This release nor any recent releases of Hank III on that label are authorized by Hank III. The Trilogy Vinyl The Trilogy was later released on vinyl by Ipecac Recordings (The Trilogy Vinyl, IPC-011, November 27, 2000) with the other two albums in said trilogy. On the back sleeve of the vinyl a warning is included that reads, "Contents include imagery that may be considered offensive or dangerous. Don't be a dumb ass." The artwork is offensive, but is quoted to be a joke by the band with Side B contradicting the artwork of Side A for each vinyl). In the base of The Crybaby Side A for the third vinyl is a picture of the Cross and side B is a Satanic Star/Pentagram. Notably The Crybaby is the most drastically affected of the three albums in terms of the vinyl edition. The first two minutes of "Divorced" are cut for vinyl limitations and the last four tracks are omitted completely. Tracklist Crybaby CD *1. Smells Like Teen Spirit (Nirvana) (5:01) *2. Blockbuster (Jesus Lizard) (3:09) *3. Ramblin' Man (Hank Williams) (3:14) *4. G.I. Joe (Patton, Rutmanis) (3:59) *5. Mine Is No Disgrace (Osborne, Thirlwell) (8:21) *6. Spineless (Sanko) (4:01) *7. Divorced (Crover, Melvins) (14:42) *8. Dry Drunk (Osborne, Yow, Godzik Pink) (4:03) *9. Okie From Muskogee (Merle Haggard) (2:10) *10. The Man With The Laughing Hand Is Dead (Osborne, Blood) (11:26) *11. Moon Pie (Osborne, Sharp (12:44) Crybaby Vinyl *1. Smells Like Teen Spirit (Nirvana) (5:01) *2. Blockbuster (Jesus Lizard) (3:09) *3. Ramblin' Man (Hank Williams) (3:14) *4. Mine Is No Disgrace (Osborne, Thirlwell) (8:21) *5. Spineless (Sanko) (4:01) *6. G.I. Joe (Patton, Rutmanis) (3:59) *7. Divorced (Crover, Melvins) (12:42) Personnel *'King Buzzo' - Guitar (1-3, 5-11), Bass (1), Noise (4) *'Dale Crover' - Drums (1, 3, 5-11), Mattel Drums, Guitar (2), Noise (4), Vocals (9) *'Kevin Rutmanis' - Bass (2-11), Slide Bass (2, 8), Oscillator, Harmonica, Metronome, Voice, Guitar, Engineer (4), Vocals (8) *'Leif Garrett' - Vocals (1) *'David Yow' - Vocals (2, 8) *'Hank Williams III' - Guitar (3), Vocals (3, 9) *'Henry Bogdan' - Steel Guitar (3, 9) *'Mike Patton' - Vocals, Sampler, Guitar, Percussion, Engineer (4) *'J.G. Thirlwell' - Vocals, Samples, Engineer, Mixing (5) *'Eric Sanko' - Guitar, Vocals (6) *'Rick Lee' - Trash, Samples (6) *'Amanda Ferguson' - Vocals (6) *'Tool' - Producer (7) *'Godzik Pink' - Interlude (8) *'Bliss Blood' - Vocals, Wurlitzer Treated Vocal, Electric Sitar, Musical Saws & Señor Wences samples (10) *'Kevin Sharp' - Vocals, Samples (11) *'Tim Green' - Producer, Engineer (drums on 1, 4 & 5), Mixing (6) *'Billy Howerdel' - Mixing (1), Guitar & Bass Engineer (1) *'Roderick Kohn' - Engineer (6) *'Vince DeFranco' - Producer (7) *'Ryeland Allison' - Producer (7) *'David Scott Stone' - Engineer (Interlude on 8) *'Kurt Wolf' - Engineer (10) *'Mackie Osborne' - Artwork External Links *Info on The Trilogy References Category:Release Category:Studio Album Category:Melvins Category:Ipecac Category:King Buzzo Category:Tool Category:Kevin Rutmanis Category:Dale Crover Category:Bliss Blood Category:Kevin Sharp Category:Hank Williams III Category:David Yow Category:Nirvana Category:Country Category:Industrial Category:Trip Hop Category:Noise Category:Noise Rock Category:Experimental Rock Category:Grunge Category:Jazz Category:Sludge Metal